The Day Raven Lost Control
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: Loosing Control cost Raven the boy she cared about most Oneshot


Raven sat in her room mediating. She was just about to notice how silent it was until she heard a knock on the door. "Raven, can I talk to you for a second?" His voice shook.

'What's he so nervous about?' She thought before opening the door. She glared at the boy wonder, "Yeah?"

Robin smiled weakly. "I didn't mean to bother you; I just needed to tell you something." Raven waited. "Maybe this isn't the right time."

"It better be the right time, you interrupted something important." Her tone was cold and uncaring like usual. "Now tell me."

"I…I don't know what I was thinking coming here, I'll just leave." Raven put her hand on his shoulder stopping him and sighed. She walked back in her room and Robin followed, the door shut behind him.

"You're not leaving until you tell me." Raven used her powers to make the door glow black. "Try and get through that." Robin looked at her weirdly and went over to the door, he tried to open it but it wouldn't. He kicked the door and pushed on it, nothing.

"Why'd you lock me in here?!" He demanded.

"What's the matter, scared I'll hurt you?" Her eye's flashed red. Robin took a step back and Raven let out a small laugh.

"Are you feeling ok?" His voice shaking even more. "This isn't like you."

"I'm feeling great." She walked towards him. "Never been better. Why do you ask?" She put her hands on his shoulders and held him against the door. "Oh look, you're terrified." She seemed to be enjoying every minute of this. "I thought you didn't get scared Robin."

He looked frantically for a way to escape and saw the window. 'I got to get out of here, something's wrong with her.' He thought.

"I know what you're thinking. So you want to go out through the window?" She smiled evilly. "Ok then." She grabbed him with her powers and smashed him through the window but didn't let him drop.

"Raven! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted as he dangled in the air. 'I'm going to die! She's going to kill me!'

"Raven's gone Robin, I'm in control now." Raven's eyes glowed red and stayed that way. "Raven doesn't just meditate for control; she also does it to keep me away. It's been a few days since she has and I thank you for interrupting her today." Her words were consumed by venom and hate.

"Who are you?! Where's Raven?!"

Again she laughed at the boy in panic. "You don't need to know who I am, that's not important. All that matters is that you're going to fall to your death."

"Raven! You've got to be in there somewhere! Help me!" Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, you're little girlfriend will get to see you fall. I'll make sure of that." Robin screamed, trying to get the attention of anyone in the tower. He felt Raven's powers squeeze around his neck. "Bad move Robin."

Right as her powers let him go Raven's eyes went back to normal. "Robin!" Raven cried as she watched the horror on his face as he fell. She wanted to fly out and catch him but couldn't move her body. Tears fell from her eyes. "Robin…"

She heard a few bangs on the door and it fell down. The rest of the titans stood there. "We heard Robin scream, where is he?" Asked Starfire.

"He's dead." She said as she choked on sobs. "He's dead…" All the titans stared in disbelief. Being able to move her body again she pushed the titans aside and ran out the door.

She quickly searched the ground and spotted Robin lying in a pool of blood. As fast as she could she ran over to him, holding him as her knees and cloak got soaked in the crimson liquid. "How could I let this happen? I'll never forgive myself for this, never…"

"It wasn't your fault." Said Robin, his voice weak. "Don't blame yourself for this, I shouldn't interrupt you when you're meditating, I deserve this. I just came in there to tell you that I love you. I wanted those feelings to get out but I guess that doesn't matter now, does it? Now stop crying, I would hate to have the last thing I see to be you in pain."

"Robin…" His breathing stopped and more tears fell. She hugged him tighter. "I love you…"

(Damn! I must be in a bad mood to kill him off. I've got tears in my eyes right now, which probably sounds really stupid but I don't care. They're going to fall any second I swear. But anyway, death fics…I write them when I'm pissed or upset, right now I'm both. If you care, review…)


End file.
